Through Pain and Limousines
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: CB AU. "'You are incapable of human interaction.' 'You didn't seem to be complaining when I interacted with you,' he sneered. He couldn't help it. Being with her just did things to him." Last chapter up.
1. Autumn Part I

A/N: Yes, another pregnancy SL. I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this. In actuality, I really don't like Blair pregnancy stories, but here it is. Its ripped off from Juno (I know, Gossip Girl and Juno have nothing to do with each other) but I think it really worked. Its just omitting the Mark and Vanessa stuff (if you've seen the movie.) I've already written all of it, so tell me what you think. I didn' t know how to split it up, so the chapters are going to be different lengths. This one is one of the shorter ones so tell me what you think. This is really AU so just roll with it. No beta, I just wanted to get this out to get reactions. Yay, another multi-fic for me.

Summary: "That unfortunate chain of events has unfortunately led to another unfortunate chain of events," she stated blankly. "I'm pregnant.""Is it mine?""Why else would I be talking to you?" she asked. "Of course its yours. I'm not some slut like you."

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Gossip Girl and the SL is Juno.

* * *

**_Atumn_**

It started with a limo. No, really. A limo.

I don't suppose that it was supposed to happen. But his dark eyes were so penetrating that I couldn't remember if I was a complete whore or not. Probably the former since I continued to strip off my slip right in front of his lewd eyes.

The strange thing was, he didn't look disgusted which was what really threw me for a loop. It wasn't that I was about to lose my virginity to my scheming partner.

_How long have you wanted this?_

Even though he really should have been thinking about _my_ needs and _my_ comforts since it was _my_ first time, he could never really resist the urge to stoke his own ego.

Jerk.

I just couldn't figure out why I found it so damn... charming.

_How long have you resisted the urge to deflower me?_

Then again, I couldn't help but banter with him. It was just our genetic make-up.

_You have no idea._

That was the answer that surprised me as well. No one really wanted me. My ex boyfriend slept with my best friend. Me breaking that off was the best decision of my life. I just had no idea it would lead me here. And I found that maybe I had wanted to be here for awhile.

_Maybe I have wanted this for awhile._

Admitting things to him were dangerous. But instead of holding it over my head for blackmail, he did something else. He enveloped me with the most searing kiss I had ever felt. And I knew this was right.

* * *

Blair knew this was wrong. She shouldn't be here, _here_ of all places, but here she was.

In a grocery store.

Someone should just shoot her right now.

The only good thing about this was that she knew there was no risk for Gossip Girl spies. Like even they would be caught dead where _commoners_ frequented.

Without even a moment's hesitation, she walked up to the cashier and put the box down, paying whatever measly amount that should have been going to the new Marc Jacobs collection (but then again, it was like ten dollars, and how much is that anyway?)

In all honesty, she was just in denial by now. This was the third test she had taken and she was surprised that her mother hadn't found out by Dorota discovering the empty boxes in the trash. But as she stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, commanding herself not to be pregnant, she knew it was for naught. Because 90 seconds later, the plus sign was as clear as the complete lack of her virginity and she felt as though she were a suicide risk.

That would teach him for knocking her up.

"_Hello_?" came Serena's cheery voice on the other hand. Blair wondered where she could buy a handgun.

"I need help," Blair announced.

"_Blair_..." Serena said.

"Just shut up for a second and if you say 'I told you so,' your mom will know what you were doing with the swim captain freshman year."

"_Okay_," Serena laughed. "You don't need to threaten and I'm sure my mom wouldn't be surprised anyway."

"Just shut up, okay?" Blair asked, hearing the tears near her voice. "Can you just come over?"

"_Oh my god,_" Serena said. "_What did he do_?"

* * *

Serena's blue eyes were wide and Blair was glad that she wouldn't get turned into Gossip Girl for this. She was glad she could trust her best friend unlike every other girl on Park.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" Serena asked immediately.

"That sounded vaguely like an 'I told you so,'" Blair snapped. "And since when did you say that Chuck would knock me up?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I told you that you were playing with fire."

"When?"

"When you broke up with Nate."

"Right, because I should just let it slide that he cheated on me."

Serena let the _with you_ hang in the air.

"Chuck's dangerous, Blair," Serena warned.

"You're not the least bit surprised that I went and had sex with him in his limo?" Blair asked dryly.

"Well I'm surprised you said yes," Serena said. Blair narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come on, Blair."

"What?" Blair asked, afraid of the outcome.

"He's a predator. Of course he would go after you when you and Nate split. You're the only girl he hasn't violated. Well, not anymore."

"It wasn't like that," Blair shook her head. "It was... he was different with me."

"You don't..." Serena said hesitantly. "You don't love him do you?"

"Love him?" Blair snorted. "Please. Its... No. Just no."

Serena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Its complicated," Blair muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh my god," Serena said under her breath again. "You didn't... like it...?"

"Its sex, Serena," Blair retorted shortly.

"So you did like it," Serena grinned.

"I thought you hated him."

"Its just weird," Serena said. "How he's different around you. Even when you were with Nate."

"So you realized this and didn't tell me?" Blair asked in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Serena said in astonishment.

"If you must know," Blair said stiffly, "I made the first move."

"Since when do you do that?"

"Since he looked at me like he wanted me," Blair said honestly.

"So it was good," Serena pressed.

Blair laughed. "Yes. It was... good."

She really couldn't find another synonym for magnificent.

* * *

He combed his fingers through his dark hair. He fit his St. Jude's tie around his neck. He placed his scarf over his blazer. What he didn't do was expect to see the porcelain goddess leaning against his limo. Usually he was the stalker.

Chuck Bass walked down the steps of The Palace to see the only girl he had fantasized about having sex with over and over and over.

"Hey, Bass," Blair said prettily. The breeze fluttered her flattering plaid skirt. He remembered what it was like underneath there. She watched him like his lips at her obscenely. She had forgotten the effect he had on her.

"Waldorf," he said smoothly, sidling up to her. "Its been awhile."

"Not long enough," Blair rolled her eyes, leaning away. He didn't like that.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. He threw an arm around her shoulder and she reluctantly leaned into him. "Because I distinctly remember how much you enjoyed our last encounter. I have the scars to prove it."

"Chuck," she said uncomfortably. He pulled away, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like that tone. That tone meant death. That tone meant she didn't want him anymore and that just wasn't acceptable.

"That unfortunate chain of events has unfortunately led to another unfortunate chain of events," she stated blankly. She didn't know how else to go through with this. With him.

He didn't answer but just stared at her intently. She took a deep breath, deciding to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Is it mine?" He didn't mean for hurt to well up in her beautiful dark eyes.

"Why else would I be talking to you?" she asked. He pretended there weren't tears there. "Of course its yours. I'm not some slut like you."

Chuck cleared his throat, looking at the ground. Blair looked at him, commanding his gaze.

"You can at least look at me," she whispered savagely. He raised his slanted eyes to hers. "I can obviously see your feelings in the matter so don't worry about it. I'm getting rid of it."

She pushed off the limo, starting to walk down the sidewalk to school. He wished he could call her back. He wished he could be strong for her but he just couldn't. If anyone deserved to have this happen to them, it just wasn't her. And it was all his fault.

"You know," Blair said, turning back to face him. "I'm sorry you had to have sex with me. I know if you had it your way you would have just picked up some socialite at a club. You just felt sorry for me."

Chuck stared in disbelief as she walked off. He couldn't understand how someone so perfect could feel that way about herself. But he knew she would never know. He knew that she couldn't know about how different she was to him. About how much he missed her.


	2. Autumn Part II

A/N: I'm submitting these chapters in really close intervals. Its already written and there's no beta so this is it. All mistakes are mine. This one is longer and is the last part of "Autumn" (I was totally spelling that wrong.) I think things will be getting more interesting (and if you've seen the movie, then you'll know.)

Summary: No one would know how embarrassed Chuck was that he cared about her. They wouldn't know that even in his own creepy way, he cared. How when she slipped out of his limo last night, her La Perlas were still lying on the floor. And how he never gave them back.

Disclaimer: Not mine but still not completely plagerised.

* * *

Even though Constance and St. Jude's were technically separate schools, they intermingled like they were co-ed. That was how she knew she wasn't just insecure that day but Chuck Bass's dark eyes actually were burning into her back all day. That was how she knocked into her worst nightmare.

"Watch it," Blair snapped, already annoyed how Chuck hadn't come up to her once that day. But she wouldn't be the first one to crack.

"Right, sorry," came the voice, bent at her feet, picking up her things. "I forgot that the world revolved around Blair Waldorf."

"You'd do best to remember that next time," Blair said, snatching her things from Dan Humphrey. She pushed past him, ignoring his stupid brown eyes.

It wasn't just that he lived in Brooklyn and had absolutely no social networking skills at all. No, she was completely aware of the fact that Dan Humphrey was in love with her.

It was true. Guys like him were supposed to be into the weird documentary girls who had video cameras attached to their hands. But in reality, they were into the rich popular girls who treated them like dirt.

She hadn't believed it at first because they snapped at each other all the time. It was actually Chuck's constant teasing that led her to this conclusion. And it turned out that he wasn't actually teasing. But she refused to believe that it was jealousy talking. Because Chuck Bass didn't get jealous. He didn't care about anyone except himself.

Maybe she would have thought differently if she noticed that after she accidentally knocked Humphrey over, it was Chuck who happened to be down the hall, knocking into him on purpose. Because it wasn't like he was following her or anything. No, he wasn't that pathetic.

"Watch where you're going, charity case," Chuck snapped, before walking down the hall. If he really thought Humphrey was any sort of competition, he would be dead already. But Blair didn't roll that way. No, she much preferred rich and handsome men who could take her places and understand what it was like to have negligent parents. Humphrey just couldn't compete.

She just couldn't see what was right in front of her.

* * *

The questions were easy, she supposed. They were just annoying.

These clinics were very invasive. And apparently 17 should not be the time to be pregnant. Like she didn't already know that. But technically, at the night of conception, she was still 16. She only turned two days later.

She wasn't really sure what to say when the words _sexually active_ came up, though. She only had sex once so she didn't really think she was active anymore. Though she knew for a fact that Chuck had been activated when he was 12 and hadn't stopped since.

Though, she hadn't really been sure what to make of that hitched break and guttural groan that he rasped at her at the end. She didn't think it would have been _good_ for him considering it was her first time.

But when she looked into his eyes they were wide and his brow was glistening. She was too caught up in her haze at the time, but it was really starting to bother her. Especially that last sound he made right before he practically bit her in his passion. She still had the mark on her neck that she covered with her hair. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. She didn't like how much it pleased her. Yes, it was definitely a bad thing.

The girl at the front desk of the clinic sort of freaked her out. It wasn't really the piercings or hair dye, it was just how comfortable she was around all of these pregnant women (teenagers.) Blair said her name (Grace Hepburn, thank you very much) and filled out the clip board. But apparently you had to be ultra specific which also made her uncomfortable. She just hoped they didn't ask if she did anything in a moving vehicle.

In the end, it wasn't even the condom that she was offered (Chuck provided it that one time and she hadn't really thought about it.) by the receptionist.

She didn't know what it was. She didn't want to think it had anything to do with him.

As she fled the clinic, afraid that it would occur anything like _Dirty Dancing_, she couldn't even think that it had anything to do with that she didn't want to hurt him. And she didn't want to hurt anything that was a part of him.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked in surprise as Blair walked out of the elevator. "I thought I was coming to get you with the limo later."

"Please, do not say anything that has to do with limos," Blair said tersely.

"You didn't do it," Serena said. Blair looked up.

"I think I'm going to have his baby."

"Please don't say that," Serena said. "You're saying that you're going to be the mother of Chuck Bass's kid."

"I just couldn't do it."

"Do you know what they're all going to say?" Serena asked. "What your mother will say?"

"I'll be lucky if she doesn't disinherit me," Blair nodded. "But there's always adoption."

"Blair."

"You don't think I know how bad this is?" Blair said with disgust. She was really considering this. "The scandal alone will kill my reputation. As will my mother. And... I'm scared."

"So, what," Serena asked. "You're going to have someone adopt it?"

"Yes."

"B," Serena said, enveloping her in a hug. She had really thought this out. "Have you talked to Chuck?"

"Please," Blair muttered. "He went mute when I told him to begin with."

"You didn't think of asking him to pick you up?"

"He's not really talking to me right now," Blair said with difficulty. She didn't know why her throat dried up just thinking about it.

* * *

Chuck didn't see Eric hesitate at his doorway. It was probably surprising that his lecherous brother was home at this hour. It was even more surprising that he seemed to be brooding. That was his best friend's forte.

No one would really know. No one would really know how many pictures of the four of them were on his phone. No one would know the parties that were recorded of them on Gossip Girl. And no one would know how embarrassed Chuck was that he cared about her. They wouldn't know that even in his own creepy way, he cared. How when she slipped out of his limo last night, her La Perlas were still lying on the floor. And how he never gave them back.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck jerked from his reverie, dropping her underwear to the floor where his surrogate brother couldn't see it. That didn't mean he didn't know.

"Nothing," Chuck muttered, leaning back on his bed.

"Mom's worried."

"That I'm not out partying and getting laid?" Chuck sneered. "Figures."

"I don't know," Eric sighed. Then he chose another plan of attack. "You know Blair came by today."

He didn't answer, but Eric knew he had his attention.

"I heard her and Serena talking."

Chuck nodded.

"She's not getting rid of it, you know."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "You know... about that."

"You'd be surprised," Eric laughed.

"Funnily enough, I'm not."

"I didn't know you were mad at her," Eric said.

"I'm not."

"For some reason she thinks you are."

He studied Chuck's blank face.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Thanks, Mom," Chuck retorted, rolling his eyes. "Maybe then we can eat raw cookie doe and watch _Love Story_."

"I think she would rather watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, but that's your call."

Chuck snorted.

"You like her," Eric said, "don't you?"

"You should go eat dinner," Chuck said absentmindedly. "You're too short as it is."

Eric left his doorway, having his answer.

* * *

Blair sat rigidly as she was stared down by her mother. The only real consolation out of all of this was that Cyrus had lessened Eleanor's edges, if only a little.

"Are you planning on telling me any time soon?" her mother asked stonily. "I do have meetings to prep for."

Cyrus put a comforting hand on Eleanor's knee. She sighed.

"I've done something," Blair said. "And I'm going to fix it. You don't have to do anything. But I just have to tell you."

"This decade would be nice," Eleanor said.

"I'm pregnant," Blair said shortly, relishing, if only for a little, the surprise in her mother's eyes. Now, she knew, it would go straight to hell.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Eleanor said sadly.

That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"What?"

"Without a proper male role model that hadn't turned gay and fled for France for a year, I was afraid that something like this would happen."

"You thought I would get pregnant?" Blair asked skeptically.

"We're not mad," Cyrus said kindly.

"Like hell we're not," Eleanor snapped. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"My lack of a male role model comes to mind," Blair replied wryly.

"We are going to fix this," her mother told her sternly.

"I already have," Blair said. "I'm giving it up for adoption."

"I was thinking more about marriage."

"What?" Blair asked incredulously.

"We don't have to go that far," Cyrus said soothingly.

"You can't have a child out of wedlock," Eleanor said. "Do you know what a scandal this will cause?"

"You wouldn't want me to marry the guy anyway," Blair sneered.

"I'm sure Nathaniel is perfectly acceptable."

"Except its not him," Blair said out in a rush. "I broke up with him a long time ago, Mother. You know this."

"Well then who is it?" Eleanor demanded. "Honestly, Blair, I didn't think you would act like some... Lily Van der Woodsen."

Cyrus gave Blair a warm smile.

She knew immediately he knew who the father was.

"Its Chuck Bass," Blair said finally. "Chuck Bass is the father."

"Chuck Bass?" Eleanor gasped. "Bart Bass's son?"

"The one and only."

"But he's..."

"Have you told him?" Cyrus asked interrupted in a smooth distration.

"Yes," Blair said. "I don't think he was too happy."

"I can't imagine why," Eleanor snapped. "I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened before to a boy like him. Nathaniel would never—"

"Well I don't love Nate, Mom," Blair said, before she could stop herself.

"And this Bass boy?" Eleanor asked. "You can't possibly be suggesting that... you love him. This is so... I don't know where I went wrong with you."

"You don't know him," Blair said. "You just don't. And he's actually great in--"

"Blair," her mother warned her.

"In limo," Blair finished, just trying to vex her mother.

"Blair," Cyrus said. "Don't worry. We're going to take care of this. We're going to take care of you. We're going to get you healthy. Everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you," Blair mumbled to the floor.

"I need to process this," Eleanor said, flustered.

"Right," Blair said, trying to stop tears from flowing. Stupid hormones. She rose to her feet with all the grace she could muster. It was all she had right now. Cyrus sent her another kind smile and Blair left the room. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'm not angry with her," Eleanor sighed, watching her daughter retreat up the marble staircase.

"Maybe you should let her know that," Cyrus returned. "You have to admit, she is being very adult about this."

"She had to be," Eleanor said. "She became an adult at a very young age. And that was my fault."

"Its no one's fault," Cyrus said. Eleanor sighed and leaned back.

"Its that Bass's fault," she shook her head. "I think I should hire a contract killer."

"You've met Chuck," Cyrus said. "And you hear how she talks about him. You know she loves him."

"If he breaks her heart..." Eleanor said. "I just couldn't stand her going through what I did."

"I don't think Chuck's gay," Cyrus said with a smile.

"If he leaves her," Eleanor reiterated.

"Of course," Cyrus nodded. "Of course we'll hire someone to kill him."

Eleanor laughed with her husband.

"But it won't come to that."

"How do you know that?" Eleanor asked.

"Because he loves her too."

"She told you that?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Cyrus replied. "But you've seen your daughter. How could he not be?"


	3. Winter

A/N: I'm not too sure how I'm feeling about the end of this chapter. I personally don't think its that good but w/e. I'm trying to keep this really in character but I don't think that's working. And here's the first (and probably) last appearance of Nate. He's such a plot device its not even funny.

Summary: She felt uncomfortable, hating that he had to be so close to her swelling stomach. But somehow, that wasn't the curves he was looking at. God, she forgot he could be such a guy sometimes.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Ideas and characters are all inspired by other venues.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Winter_**

Chuck wasn't used to the emotion of guilt. He didn't do it. What he did do was other guy's girlfriends. But he wasn't supposed to do his best friend's girlfriend. That is, until she didn't have that title anymore. There was a time when he desired what was unattainable. And then it became attainable. He thought that would deter him from the chase. In actuality, he made him realize how much he was serious.

He wasn't guilty about taking what was coming to him. He didn't feel guilty because he didn't betray Nate. That didn't mean he wanted to exactly talk to his best friend. After all, he did knock up his best friend's ex.

Chuck steeled himself at his locker when he felt Nate come up behind him.

"Hey, man."

"Hey," Chuck said, closing his locker shut.

"So," he said.

"Do you need something?" Chuck asked in annoyance.

"I'm guessing you heard," Nate nodded. "You know. Blair's pregnant."

"I did hear that, yes," Chuck said in affirmation.

"Glad I dodged that bullet."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't even touch her." He couldn't help it. Nate would act so callous about her. That was what caused the complexes. No one realized her for the true perfection that she actually was.

Nate looked surprised as Chuck made his way down the hallway.

"That wasn't what I meant," Nate said almost regretfully, following. That was better. "I mean, its not like you even like her or anything."

Chuck shot him a look.

Then he wished he didn't. Him and his stupid budding emotions. He hated his emotions.

"Oh my god," Nate gasped. "You do."

"I'd rather not talk about it at this point in its juncture," Chuck growled. It made him uncomfortable talking about feelings. Especially feelings for _the mother of his child_. That was hard even thinking it.

"But she's keeping it," Nate said, skipping over this strange new development in his best friend.

"So it would seem."

Nate looked at him in confusion.

"I don't really know a lot about it," Chuck admitted. He didn't like Blair going around thinking she disgusted him. In fact, the moments where their paths had crossed, it almost frightened him at the degree he was still attracted to her. Not even _still_, but _more_ attracted. He assumed it had something to do with the swelling of certain parts of her anatomy.

"But you are the father," Nate assumed. He just wanted information for the gossip mill, just like everyone else.

"She made that blatantly clear, yes," Chuck said uncomfortably. He didn't like feeding the rumors that weren't really rumors. But more so, he hated the hurt that had been displayed in her eyes as he said nothing while she walked away.

"So she's talking to you?" Nate stated.

"Well," Chuck said, hating to reveal his weakness(es), "the last time we talked she yelled at me for pitying her. So, no. We're not talking."

"Maybe you should, you know," Nate said, "talk to her."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Chuck snapped. He couldn't think of anything more blatantly obvious other than _Eric colors his hair_."That hadn't been made clear to me either."

"You really do care about her," Nate said in awe. Chuck hated how this was some sort of revelation. Just because Nate held the inability to do so, didn't mean Chuck was completely blind.

"In the ways you never could," Chuck responded coldly. It wasn't like Nate was going out of his way to be endearing to Chuck, or even to Blair. He didn't even show an ounce of remorse after sleeping with Serena.

"Listen," Nate said. "I never wanted to hurt her. I just... Things came up."

"And I never wanted to betray you, but somehow, I kept that in check." Chuck couldn't help but relay this bit of information. And he was sure he wasn't the only one, or even the first one, to have fantasies about the newly knocked up Park Avenue Princess.

"You mean... you already liked her?" Nate asked. "Even before..."

Nate was really having some break throughs today.

"I didn't realize the depth of this predicament until I was in too deep," Chuck said. "But I suppose that was how it turned out."

"You need to talk to her," Nate informed him.

"What do you know about it?" Chuck sneered. What could Nate possbily know that Chuck already didn't?

"I know I was dating Blair and I handled it horribly," Nate acknowledged. "But I didn't address the way I felt for Serena and now look how screwed up everything is. If you really do care about her, drop all the games. Be there for her. We can't even realize what's going on in her head."

"You never could," Chuck laughed. "You and Eric should set up an advice booth."

Nate laughed and fell into step with Chuck. Well, at least he had his best friend back.

* * *

Blair was getting really tired of all the stares. She was hormonal already. She still had her "friends" but there was no question that the monarchy was deteriorating. There were civil wars and factions, but frankly, Blair couldn't care less. She couldn't deal with the stress right now. All she could think about was how Chuck seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. She didn't blame him. She wouldn't want to be associated with some pregnancy mistake either.

She shouldn't have thought so soon.

She slammed her locker closed and there he was, leaning up against the row of them. She was ready to ignore him the way that he had been doing for so long.

"We need to talk," he said, trapping her against the door. She felt uncomfortable, hating that he had to be so close to her swelling stomach. But somehow, that wasn't the curves he was looking at. God, she forgot he could be such a guy sometimes.

"You don't have to," Blair said, pushing him away. He caught her wrist.

"Please."

She couldn't help but stop at the sincerity in his voice. That voice got her every time.

"What is it?"

She had to cave.

"You didn't mean it," he said.

"What?"

"When you said that you were just a charity case to me," Chuck said. "You couldn't have meant it because it wasn't true. I don't regret what happened that night."

Blair looked down, completely aware that this was one of many articles of clothing that was stretched out.

"Its unfortunate that this was the result," he admitted. "But I wanted that night to happen. For a long while."

"You did?" Blair asked quietly. She wasn't used to people telling her (in so little words) that they wanted her.

"I was hoping we could..." Chuck struggled for words for the first time in his life. "Hang out or something."

"Hang out? I'm not having sex with you," she deadpanned.

"No," Chuck said, dragging his hand through his hair. "That's not what I meant. I just... I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I never hated you," Blair said.

"Good," he grinned. "Because it was actually Nate who advised me to talk to you."

"Nate?" Blair asked.

"And Eric."

"Must be nice," she smiled thinly. "But I can't. I actually have my ultrasound today."

"Oh," Chuck said, remembering that must be coming soon. Oh yeah, she was pregnant. "Do you think I should... come?"

"You don't have to," Blair said quickly. She had just started talking to him again. She didn't want to frighten him away. He could get skittish when it came to emotions. Dumb boy. "You don't have to do anything. Its alright."

"Alright..." Chuck said, not sure how to be responsible in this situation (as though he ever had.)

"Thank you, though," she smiled. It was the first real smile he had seen on her in awhile and he liked it.

"But you know," he said, leaning into her ear. "I wouldn't mind having sex with you again."

"Don't strain yourself," Blair rolled her eyes. He smiled back at her. "And you don't have to go out of your way to make me feel better by throwing innuendos my way."

"That wasn't an innuendo. I'm completely serious," he said honestly.

"Thanks, Bass," she said, walking down the hall. He watched her leave, wishing her had the guts to tell her that he was done with the games. And maybe that he wanted to be with her. More like definitely.

Damn emotions.

* * *

In a way, she almost wished Chuck was here. He always had the uncanny ability to make her feel better. All it would take was a lewd comment... or maybe that way that his tongue just...

She had to stop thoughts like those. It wasn't like they were going to be a family or anything. _It_ wasn't even hers. She was giving it away. While the technician put the cold gel on her inflating stomach, she was even glad that her mother was here.

They were quiet for a moment and she wondered what inappropriate comment Chuck would have made at this moment. She assumed it would make her feel better. She was thinking of this so much that at first, she didn't even hear the sniffles behind her.

"Mom?" Blair asked in astonishment that her mother was showing emotion.

"Its very good looking," Eleanor murmured, looking at the image of her unborn child. Chuck's unborn child. Weird.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Blair asked. "It has your genes." And Chuck's. Why couldn't her mind just shut up?

"Well you never know."

Blair was still astounded that her mother was smiling. It was weird.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the ultrasound technician asked.

"No," Blair said immediately. "I don't."

"Planning to be surprised at delivery?" she asked.

"No," Blair said. "It just doesn't really matter. I'm not keeping it anyway."

"You're giving it up for adoption?" the technician asked.

"Yes," Blair said.

"Well at least there's that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eleanor suddenly asked coldly. Blair was so suprised at her mother's interjection that she didn't jump in to defend herself.

"There are just a lot of teenage mothers that go through here," the technician said. "Its obviously not the most healthiest of environments."

"And how do you know?" Eleanor asked. "My daughter may just be some rich, privileged teen, but you don't know. Just because she seems spoiled and self centered doesn't mean there a dozens of parents out there that aren't the same way. She could actually do a good job raising this baby."

"My mistake," the technician said uncertainly as they sat they awkwardly.

"Well?" Eleanor snapped. "We'd like to be alone."

"Of course," the technician said, glad to be out of the line of fire.

"Mom," Blair said as the technician left, still stunned for words. "...Thanks."

Eleanor sighed. "You just don't know everything about people."

"No," Blair smiled, remembering their earlier conversation. "You don't."

"Listen," Eleanor said. "Since your little predicament... I think it would be better if we set some boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Blair repeated. She had been drinking since she was 13. She had been going to bars since she was 15. She had bottomless credit card accounts. Boundaries were not in an Upper East Sider's vocabulary. "I'm pregnant. How much trouble can I get into? I'm not going to go drinking or barhopping."

"I think it would be best if you watch the company you keep."

"What does that even mean?" Blair asked.

"I don't want you spending time with Charles Bass anymore."

"_Charles_?" Blair sneered. No one called him that but Bart. "What is he going to do, get me pregnant again?"

"He isn't good company to keep," Eleanor said steadily, like she was instructing a small child. But Blair just couldn't be away from him right now. He was talking to her again and that was really what was making her feel better while her mother was berating her.

"Daddy would let me see him," Blair said petulantly. It was childish but she knew it was the one spot that her mother hadn't healed yet. She hit her where it hurt.

"I don't see your father taking care of you now," Eleanor said darkly. "He's off having fun in France with Roman, isn't he?"

"At least he still loves me," Blair scowled, cleaning the gel off herself since they scared away the technician. "And you know, Chuck cares about me too."

"Did he care about you enough to use the proper protection? Did he ask to take you to your ultrasound or even ask how you're doing?"

"I told him not to come," Blair retorted. She didn't want to get in the actual sexual act between her and Chuck with her mother. That was just a conversation she was not ready to have. But in fact, they had been very safe. He was safe with her. He was gentle. It was why she trusted him. "I don't want him to feel obligated."

"He's the one who should be worrying about how you're feeling, not the other way around," Eleanor retorted. "But he's just like a Bass. He's self centered."

"So am I," Blair reminded her. "You said so yourself."

"Blair," Eleanor shook her head.

"Maybe Chuck wants to take care of me," Blair said, trying not to let tears fall over a boy who she wasn't even sure that was true about. "Did you ever think about that?"

"I am just trying to keep you safe," Eleanor tried to say comfortingly.

"Well its a little too late for that," Blair said, pulling herself off the table and heading for the door. She ignored the stares directed at the little rich teenage pregnant girl. She walked the streets until it was dark. She knew her mother wouldn't bother her yet.

It was only until she reached The Palace did she realize where she was going.

"Blair," Bart said in surprise as she walked through the elevator. "Serena's not home."

Blair didn't remark. She just looked at him. Bart sighed.

"Chuck's in his room." It was strange how perceptive that man could be.

"He's here?" Blair asked, realizing how raspy with sorrow her voice had become. And the relief.

"Blair?"

Blair turned to see Chuck looking as surprised as his father. At the look of her downcast eyes he realized what had happened. He immediately approached her. Her shoulders relaxed and she knew why she had come.

"Come on," he said, feeling the urge to make her better. He was aware of his father's eyes on his retreating back. He led her to his room. The door closed behind her as his father stopped him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, son," he said. Chuck straightened his posture. He could take care of her. He knew he could. Better than anyone. He could do this.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Chuck finally said.

"I can't say I'm surprised that it did."

Chuck looked down. He was used to thse backhanded comments but for once in his life, he almost wished he was more like Nathaniel. He wished this was something that wasn't expected of a screw-up like him.

"You actually like her," Bart said. "Don't you?"

"I can't understand everyone's incredulity," Chuck said shortly. But he really could. He didn't like _girls_. He liked their bodies and what they could do with them. But Blair wasn't a girl. She was just... Blair. And she was different.

"You know why," Bart said. "If you really do love her, you can't let her just fade. I learned that the hard way."

"That was my fault," Chuck said without thinking. It was his natural instinct when it came to the death of his mother.

"Your mother's death was no one's fault," Bart said sternly. "You have to understand that. And the risk of Blair having the same fate is almost none. You have to stop worrying about what could happen and start taking care of what's happening now."

"I do want to take care of her," Chuck admitted.

"Then do it."

Chuck turned for the door before he stopped. "Thanks... Dad."

Bart just nodded curtly before turning away. Well at least they were talking now.

He walked in his room to see Blair on his bed. He couldn't remember how many times he thought about this. Except in those dreams, she wasn't really pregnant. She was naked and beautiful. But being with her again, even when she was in her condition, didn't seem bad at all. She was carrying his child. And he still wanted her. More than anything.

"I'm sorry if I caused problems for you," Blair said, her voice thick. "I just needed to see you."

"What happened?" Chuck asked, taking a seat next to her. Blair shook her head.

"The second I think my mother has miraculously thawed her heart, this happens."

Chuck didn't need to ask. Before he realized he what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly, her hands pressed against his chest. He didn't really know what he was doing. He just wanted to be there for her.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away.

"Should I not be here?" she asked. He liked how reluctant she was putting her arms down.

"I like it that you're here," he allowed himself to say. He watched her slide away from him with difficulty. She pulled herself on the opposite side of the bed, trying to accomadate her new weight.

"What?" he asked. She raised her uncertain eyes to his. He missed looking into them.

"Penelope and Hazel find ways to insert pregnancy insults every day," Blair said, avoiding his eyes. So that was it. She was embarassed.

"Penelope and Hazel are sluts," Chuck retorted immediately. He would always speak the truth to her.

"Yeah, well they're not the ones that got pregnant," Blair said sullenly.

"You've only had sex once, Blair," Chuck said. "And I know for a fact that Penelope is having an affair with her father's junior partner."

He liked that light laughter that escaped her lips.

"Still," Blair shrugged. "Its not like the last time I was in the limo and I weighed all of 120 pounds."

"I think you're beautiful," Chuck said. He watched her eyes widen in shock. "That hasn't changed."

"Why would you say that?" Blair asked in confusion.

"Because I'm not playing games with you anymore. And its the truth."

"Its just not the most desireable of situations," she pointed out.

"Sure," he replied. "Besides, when you're done with all of this we can finally go out drinking together again."

"You have Nate for that," Blair rolled her eyes, glad that the air wasn't tense anymore. But she was glad he had changed the subject. And she was glad that he was thinking of still being at least acquaintences with her in the future.

"Nate doesn't even know what the word scheme means," Chuck muttered. Her smile was back but it was still bothering him. He didn't like this awkwardness that was between them and had to address such. "You don't like being around me now."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know," Chuck said seriously.

"I just don't want you to think any less of me," Blair said, brushing the imaginary lint of her skirt. "I'm getting huge and... That's not really your style."

"You care," he said slowly in realization, "what I think of you." It seemed impossible. She was so... amazing and she couldn't even seen it.

She was staring at the down again.

"I think you're perfect," Chuck said. She was getting really uncomfortable with this whole honesty thing. "I wouldn't be opposed to picking up right where we left off."

"You said something to that effect this morning," she murmured.

Chuck couldn't help himself. He didn't know what it was about her. He had heard tales of men still being attracted to their significant others after they got knocked up, but it seemed unlikely. But looking at her now, she just... glowed. He wasn't sure if that had more to do with the fact that she was carrying his spawn or the effect it was having on her appearance.

Either way, he found himself leaning in to her. He felt her sharp intake of breath at her surprise. But she didn't pull away and his insides were jolting like they had when she stripped for him the first and only time. His hand curled over the curve of her waist as their tongues met. It was at his content sigh into her mouth that she did stop. He took the hint and pulled away.

Blair didn't say anything, but just looked away. She couldn't look at him anymore when her newly out of whack hormones were screaming at her to disrobe him. She knew he couldn't be thinking what she was. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't go to the movies or hold hands. So she couldn't give herself hope. It wasn't fair to her. And it was cruel to expect that of him.

"So, how's was your pursuit of Little J?" Blair asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "I hear Prom's coming up."

Chuck tried as hard as he could to fake a smirk. He knew that she probably could handle his true feelings for her as well as he could at the moment. It was a lot for both of them. Her changing the subject was just a defense mechanism and he understood that. That didn't mean he didn't get a jolt to his chest. He didn't know what it meant, but it didn't feel good.

Damn emotions.

"I've moved onto better things," Chuck said, wishing he wasn't being so painfully obvious. He used to be good at this. Right now, he was just about as subtle as Nathaniel.

"Oh," Blair said, biting her bottom lip nervously. He hated how he thought it was cute. He was turning into one of those Humphreys who lusted after what he had no right to and needed some lessons on how to be suave. Chuck hated the churning in his stomach resulting in even thinking about Humphrey looking at the mother of someone else's child. _His_ to be exact. "I thought you had your sights set on violating little Jenny Humphrey."

"I guess I have my priorities straightened," he said coolly. Blair pretended not to hear.


	4. Spring

**A/N**: So last chapter. I don't know if the ending will be well received. Its pretty predictable so I hope you liked it.

**Summary**: "You are incapable of human interaction." "You didn't seem to be complaining when I _interacted_ with you," he sneered. He couldn't help it. Being with her just did things to him.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing, literally, is mine.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Spring_**

Blair sent another glare at a freshman who promptly ran away.

"You have got to stop frightening the underclassmen," Serena laughed.

"They have got to stop staring at me," Blair sneered. And it wasn't just the underclassmen.

"So have you been thinking about Prom?" Serena asked.

"Thinking of taking Nate?" Blair teased.

"Ugh, no," Serena rolled her eyes. "If I went with Nate then Chuck would be there and Jenny still hates me after dumping her brother."

Blair's eyes snapped to hers. "What?"

"Blair, you know that Dan and I broke up," Serena said. "Especially since he's been staring at you..."

"No, Chuck is taking that Brooklyn nobody?" Blair asked shortly, not able to help the insecurity seeping into her voice.

"You didn't know?" Serena asked slowly, cursing her stupidity. She had thought that Blair and Chuck were talking again.

"He's taking Little J to Prom?" Blair asked again. Serena didn't like the heartbreak in her best friend's eyes. "He doesn't like her. She's a Humphrey, S. She lives in Brooklyn. She can't even afford to go to Bendel's. You know Chuck doesn't go for girls like that."

"No, he prefers to go for girls like you," Serena said lightly. Blair continued to eat vigorously at their table. "Anyway, Chuck will pretty much put up with anything to get laid. You know that."

"They are so not sleeping together," Blair said, hoping that she sounded convincing enough. She knew Chuck went around, but what if Serena was right? He _did_ just sleep with anyone. So what if she was just anyone to him?

"He tried it on the Kiss On the Lips Party," Serena reminded her.

"And then he lost interest," Blair pointed out. "He likes conquests, not victims."

"Then were you a conquest?"

"No," Blair said. "We were friends. And... we care about each other..."

"Oh my god," Serena said. "You're totally jealous."

"I'm not," Blair said. "I just know him. And he said he wasn't going to do it."

"Do what?" Serena asked.

"Nevermind," Blair muttered. "I'm not going to Prom anyway. Everyone will just be staring at me."

"I'm sure that's the reason," Serena rolled her eyes. Blair wished she could at least just convince herself.

* * *

Chuck should have felt her coming. Anger was rolling off her in waves and he wished he could just take it all back. But he couldn't. He wished he could just think logically when it came to her but she made him brainless. He didn't used to be like this. He could handle himself around the female persuasion. But she was different. She was always different.

"You and Jenny Humphrey," she sneered as he froze in the hallway. "Really, Bass? I thought even you had more class than that."

"Hello to you too, lover," he said snidely, turning slwoly to face her. He didn't do well with being attacked as he watched her recoil. He said he was done with games and now he knew she didn't believe it. The first time that he was actually being genuine with someone and she wouldn't take it.

"She's a freshman," Blair said. "And you're taking her to Prom."

"Well it is the time honored classic of the night when you give away your virginity. For some," he said pointedly before adding cuttingly, "we're getting a limo."

He watched her tense like he had physically hit her. He wished he could stop but he just couldn't. He thought she was done with his advances and she was the one acting wronged. He knew he would be terrible at this boyfriend thing. He knew he was terrible for her.

"Well I'm happy for you," she said through tears. "Really. Have fun. Because I can't go. I'm sure you knew that. Not even because I haven't been asked, which I haven't, by the way, because everyone treats me like the plague. But you know my mother actually forbade me to speak to you. I guess it was stupid of me to think that the father of my child would care even the least bit about me."

"Blair," he said unsteadily, struggling to keep the shock from his voice.

"No, its fine," she said cruelly. "Because unlike you, I have my indiscretions for all the world to see even under the clothes my mother had to turn into maternity wear. Because you whore yourself around for a reputation and I sleep with someone once and I get deemed a slut. But its all fine. Because your girlfriend can glare at me all she wants and spread all the rumors behind my back she wants because I can think of better things to do than care about you."

He was quiet through all of this, hurting that she was hurting. But he couldn't show it. She couldn't know how much power she held over him.

"She's not my girlfriend," was all he could stand to say. She cared about him but he couldn't be there for her. She deserved so much better than what he was.

"Oh, I forgot," Blair said. "You are incapable of human interaction."

"You didn't seem to be complaining when I _interacted_ with you," he sneered. He couldn't help it. Being with her just did things to him.

"Believe me when I say I am regretting every second of it," Blair seethed.

"You think you're the one who's wronged?" he asked, finally snapping. "Do you think I want to feel this way? I hate this. I hate how you make me feel for you and then you just take it all away."

"What did I do?" she asked. "So I had sex with you. You of all people know its just sex. If I didn't do it, you would have."

"It wasn't just sex," he said. "It wasn't to you and you made it so it wasn't for me. I hate you for that. We could have gone clubbing. Anything. We could have just gone to Gilt. Instead, you crept into my limo and stripped down for me. _For me._ You _never_ should have done that and you know it. You never should have offered me something I had no right to take. You think this was a mistake? I should never have felt this way for you. And I know you feel the same way. Or you did."

"Fine," Blair said. "Whatever. I don't care. Take little blonde Humphrey. Guys always like them better anyway."

"That's not..." Chuck breathed out. God, if only just took a brunette. But she still wouldn't be happy. He could never make her happy.

"Goodbye, Bass," Blair snapped, turning away from him. "I won't have anything to do with you anymore."

He couldn't just watch her walk away. He couldn't let her walk away from him and have it end like this. He couldn't have it end. Ever. So he said the one thing he could think of. The first thing that popped into his head. The one thing he treasured.

"Well I still have your underwear," Chuck said after her so many people looked up in surprise and Blair turned around. "Oh yeah, and your virginity."

There was much muffled laughter and snapping picture phones but Blair paid them no attention and stormed back up to him.

"So I guess I'm just another notch on your bedpost, right?" Blair asked.

"At least I'm not ashamed of that night," he shot back.

"Yeah?" she asked. "You can go back to conquesting or whatever it is you do. I'm the one who is followed by whispers and backstabbing. _Look at me._ I'm a whale."

She wiped hastily at her tears, trying to gather her things to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Wait," he said, trying to help her. He always regretted everything he said to her. Except for the one moment where he was an idiot and actually told her his vulnerable truth.

"Don't bother," she snapped and walked away.

Chuck was certain that the shards of his heart shattering were the reason he couldn't follow her.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Eleanor looked up to see her daughter in tears in the foyer.

"Mom?" she asked again and she began to sob. She was suddenly in Eleanor's lap, her body wracked with tears. Eleanor stroked her daughter's hair, soothing her. "Help me. Everything is so messed up."

"Its alright," Eleanor said, finally finding the right words for Blair.

"I did it, Mom," she said. "You were right. I shouldn't have seen him but I did."

Eleanor hugged her. Her daughter was a fool for love, just like her mother. She knew it. She knew she would just hurt herself over this boy. She wished she could make all her pain go away but that wasn't how it worked.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked gently.

"I don't know," Blair sniffed. "I went... to confront him but all of a sudden we were just yelling at each other and I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

"I only wanted to do what was best for you," Eleanor said. "And I'm sorry if I never made that clear."

"Mom," she whispered into her mother's suit.

"Yes, darling."

"People don't stay together forever, do that?" she asked timidly. "I mean, you and Dadddy... that just didn't work out."

"Your father is gay."

"I know," Blair laughed thickly, tears cascading down her face. "But it doesn't happen a lot, does it? Its rare for people to stay together forever. "

"Its hard," Eleanor said admittedly before adding bluntly, "and you're in high school."

"I know," Blair shrugged. "I just couldn't imagine someone knowing me like he does. I don't know if there is anyone else who understands me so well."

"Its difficult, to be sure," Eleanor said. "But the right person for you will be the person who loves you no matter what. All of your faults and flaws are what they love as well as your better side."

"Is that what you found with Cyrus?" Blair asked.

"Yes."

Blair stood up on shaky legs as her mother surveyed.

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

"Blair..." Eleanor said. "Apparently boundaries aren't working, but I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Just making sure that someone is ready to love me the way Cyrus loves you."

She couldn't really argue with that. Her daughter was in tears in her lap and she was about to go back for more. She really was a fool for love. Love for a boy just like her.

"_Blair_," came Eric's voice through the static of the phone as she dialed his number. "_What is it_?"

"I need a favor."

* * *

He saw her coming before anything. He had noticed immediately that it was missing. It never occurred to him it would be her. The crowd had dispersed and as though parting the Red Sea, there she came. Even in her third trimester, she was more graceful than anyone. He thought maybe he would be mad at her but at her precious face, he knew he wasn't. He never was.

"Hey," she said.

"Did you steal my scarf?" Chuck asked immediately, knowing the truth. There was that precious smile.

"Yes," she said. She pulled it out of her purse, handing it to him. "Actually Eric was the one who technically stole it. He just... gifted it to me. I just needed a reason so I would know you would talk to me. After everything."

"Oh."

He didn't put it around his neck. He just held it.

"Are you going to make me apologize for being a bitch?" Blair finally sighed.

"No," he smirked. "Its what I l..."

He almost said it, but he stopped.

"That's just you, Waldorf," he finished smoothly. Blair sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"Here," she said, grabbing his hand. His intent was to shirk away, but she pressed it to her stomach.

"Whoa," Chuck said in surprise, but he didn't pull away.

"It always kicks whenever I see you," Blair said. "I just thought you should know."

"Okay," he said, still paralyzed.

"I don't know the mechanics of it," Blair said, "but it might have something to do with that I'm sort of in love with you."

She watched his jaw clench. She should have expected a reaction like that.

"I don't know why I'm constantly surprised," Blair said, turning away. She felt his firm grasp around her wrist, pulling her around.

"You don't love me."

"Why?" she asked. "I can talk to you without judgment. You never look down on me for scheming. And you know what its like to vie for attention. And you always look into my eyes, not my stomach."

"That's not the only place I look," Chuck leered.

Trying not to smile, she took a deep breath. She needed to finish this without him derailing her."That's all, I guess," Blair shrugged.

"You defended me to your mother," Chuck said. "When you came over that night. That was why you were there, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have had to feel insecure around me," he advised. "You're still beautiful. You're always beautiful. I don't think of you like everyone else does."

"That was almost romantic," Blair mused. "If you loved me or anything."

"Then I guess I do," Chuck said.

"Oh," Blair said, nodding. "Okay then."

"I know because you're the only person I would even consider monogamy with."

"That's sweet," Blair said.

"Great," he said. " Because I've been waiting like nine months to touch you again."

"Oh," Blair said, feeling the baby kicker her in synch with the beats of her heart. He smiled with satisfaction as he pulled her into him.

Her taste was just as sweet as he remembered. Her hand curled around the back of his neck and he felt something rouse in his stomach that he couldn't place.

"Waldorf," he said, breaking away.

"Yes?" she asked, breathlessly. He glared over her shoulder. He knew that kid was trouble and was surprised at the seemingly violent impulses he felt within him.

"That Brooklyn kid is staring at us."

Blair looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Humphrey wasn't looking at her anymore but sullenly lookng at the ground.

"Okay," she said flippantly.

And she let him kiss her again.

* * *

She couldn't call him. He told her not to be insecure. In so many words, he told her he loved her. She wasn't expecting any big love proclamation. He was Chuck Bass after all.

"You're not going to call him?" Serena asked Blair in her hospital room as she cringed from the pain. She looked nervous. Like she had reason to be. Blair was the one who was in labor.

"He'd worry," Blair said, before another contraction ripped through her.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, skirting from Blair's painful moan. Even though Chuck was an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, he would know how to take care of Blair, even in her fragile condition.

"Because of his mom."

And that's all there was to it.

That didn't mean he didn't find her. He always found her in the end.

She couldn't imagine what a state she looked in. She was still sweating and her hair was all over the place. But Chuck's brow furrowed until he stepped in the room and found her. He relaxed as he saw her alive and safe in the bed. She was okay.

Eleanor stood from her daughter's bedside to greet the boy. He stood supremely still, not able to imagine the wrath of the matriarch of the Waldorfs. She just sighed and passed him. He was glad she didn't castrate him. He wouldn't have blamed her though he would have begrudged her. Blair only fell for him after they... consummated. He wouldn't know how to please her without his appendages.

"You didn't tell me," Chuck said sternly, nearing her. She smiled weakly at him, though still with her spark.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this," Blair muttered, wanting to turn away after she remembered how disgusting she must look.

"Since when do you care what I think?" he smirked.

"I can't remember," Blair smiled. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I should have been here," Chuck said. "What if something happened..."

"It didn't."

That was the end of it. He sat on the bed with her as he saw her tears of exertion.

"Don't cry, beautiful," he whispered, wiping them away. She took her hand in his. And then they were holding hands. For good.

* * *

It started with a limo, but then again, it always had. She wasn't there to numb the pain of a past boyfriend and he wasn't there because he felt sorry for her. Their timing was always off but now it wasn't.

_How long have you wanted this?_

_How long have you resisted the urge to deflower me?_

_You have no idea._

_Maybe I have wanted this for awhile_.

It was the truth. Because when he peeled back her stockings and she stripped off his bow tie, nothing felt more right. Because even through the pain as she gasped, tears spotting her vision, she knew she was meant to be here. Through the pain, they would always find each other.


End file.
